fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Batman: The Anti-Batman Squad Part I
One day in a warehouse, the Anti-Batman Squad assembled itself. “So, some of us are going to have different roles this time: I’ll be the leader, the Riddler will be the brains…” said the Joker as he paced up and down the room. “Hooray! That’s the role I’ve lusted for!” hoorayed the Riddler. “...Mr. Freeze will be the muscle…” continued the Joker, causing Mr. Freeze to smash a nearby giant ice-cube. “…Scarecrow will be the demolitions-expert, and Killer Moth will be the eye-in-the-sky.” finished the Joker. “So, what’s our first mission, Joker?” inquired Scarecrow. “Well, we are going to have my henchmen sell laughing-gas ice-cream to Gotham Citizens, thereby summoning Batman and Robin to stop them. Then, as they are driving back to wherever they live, Killer Moth will follow them. Once we get to their destination, Scarecrow will utilize his demolition-skills to make an entrance into the Dynamic Duo’s household to find paraphernalia so that the Riddler can find out more about them, including their own weaknesses.” replied the Joker, snickering. “Wow. I never knew that you were such a master strategist, Joker.” said Scarecrow, mesmerized. “I’m not. The Riddler suggested that scheme.” corrected the Joker. “I have expert deductive skills.” said the Riddler. “We know, Riddler. That’s how you come up with your riddles, puzzles, and word-games.” said Mr. Freeze, rolling his eyes. “Pretty light…” said Killer Moth, completely mesmerized by the candlestick on the side table. Later that day, the Anti-Batman Squad's scheme was starting to be executed. Killer Moth was pursuing the Dynamic Duo from the sky without them knowing. Much to his surprise, their destination was Wayne Manor. “Scarecrow and Mr. Freeze, the destination is Wayne Manor.” Killer Moth typed on the telegraph in a nearby telegraph-booth. “Okay, thanks. We will be there momentarily.” typed Scarecrow, whereupon he jumped out of the Joker’s helicopter alongside Mr. Freeze. Eventually, the two landed safely in the front-yard of Wayne Manor. “You might want to step back, Mr. Freeze.” cautioned Scarecrow, causing Mr. Freeze to quickly do so. Scarecrow implanted a bunch of trinitrotoluene in front of a wall, stepped back a long distance, and pulled the starter-switch, exploding an extremely large chunk of the wall. Then, Scarecrow and Mr. Freeze stepped into Wayne Manor and called the Riddler, who was using a telegraph-booth as his base of operations, to tell him the news. “Excellent. Now, please tell me what you see so that I can use my deductive skills and the high stack of books near me to find more about this so-called ‘Dynamic Duo.’” he typed once Scarecrow and Mr. Freeze told him that they were ready. “Hey, Mr. Freeze, look! This grandfather-clock is wrong! It’s 11:00Ante-Meridiem, but it says 9:00Post-Meridiem” said Scarecrow. He attempted to change the time on the grandfather-clock, but once he came across 10:47Post-Meridiem, the entrance to the Batcave was revealed to both he and Mr. Freeze. “Whoa. Far out; the Batcave.” said Mr. Freeze, mesmerized. “Riddler, we found the Batcave; it’s behind a grandfather-clock.” typed Scarecrow on a nearby telegraph. “Well, I think that I found out what made Bruce Wayne decide to become Batman: the fact that Joe Chill made his parents tragically lose their lives.” typed the Riddler. Suddenly, the Scarecrow and Mr. Freeze heard footsteps, so they quickly snuck out of Wayne Manor, where Killer Moth was waiting for them with a ladder that they could grab onto. To be continued... Category:Fanfiction Category:Stories that are rated PG Category:DisneyCartoonKing557's Stories